


After

by CherryRedBomb



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, I thought of it as a character study but idk if this is in-depth enough, It's essentially the last 5 minutes of the episode but from Patrick's POV with a little flashback, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, episode 4x07 coda, is this a character study?, kind of?, love that for ao3, really taking advantage of the fact that I can just make up tags here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryRedBomb/pseuds/CherryRedBomb
Summary: "Yes, Patrick had been so caught up in David and so caught up in his certainty that his past was simple and humble enough that it didn’t bear mentioning, that the whole kind of Schrodinger’s Engagement situation in his life had faded so far into the background that ignoring Rachel’s texts didn’t even surface as a concern."Or:Patrick's thoughts after Alexis and Rachel interrupt the family barbecue.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Rachel, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	After

Considering himself one of the more normal residents of Schitt’s Creek had been a point of pride for Patrick.

Surely no exploit of his own could hold a candle to one of Alexis’s concerning tales of kidnap and deceit, nor could it measure up to the bullheaded, misguided confidence of the mayor Roland in doing...well, in doing just about anything.

Yes, Patrick had been so caught up in David and so caught up in his certainty that his past was simple and humble enough that it didn’t bear mentioning, that the whole kind of Schrodinger’s Engagement situation in his life had faded so far into the background that ignoring Rachel’s texts didn’t even surface as a concern.

Then of course, she showed up. Courtesy of Alexis, remind him to thank her later (he probably wouldn’t say a thing, except to assure her no worries because how could she have known?).

Maybe if he hadn’t ignored her texts he would’ve realized that she was in town and made the obvious conclusion that she was at the motel. Then when Moira had informed him of his barbecue invite and David had walked in, he could’ve respectfully declined, deferring to David’s wishes.

Ordering the four-month anniversary cookie cake had been more important though as Patrick thought back to swiping away yet another text notification as he’d placed the order at the bakery.

Why had he never blocked her number?

He brushed past her, too choked up to speak as he piled one plate, two plates high with anything David could possibly want. Six sliders, heaping piles of potato salad, chips, his drink that he’d left behind at the table.

Patrick ignored the looks of Stevie and the Rose family as he kicked at the door, unable to knock with his hands full. When David opened the door, teary-eyed, he had to bite his lip to prevent a sob.

He carefully handed over the food and had braced himself to leave, but he couldn’t help one final outburst. As the door closed, he put a hand out to stop it, only briefly.

“David,” he managed to say, repeating himself from earlier, “you make me feel right.”

The door shut in his face.

Patrick turned to find Rachel waiting by what was presumably her motel room door. He glanced back at the Roses, gave a sad smile. “Let me know if you need help cleaning up the grill, Johnny,” he said, grasping at some kind of apology.

“Uhh, I’ve uh, I’ve got it covered Patrick. You...you go handle things.” And he turned away from him, to Moira, to Alexis, and Patrick wondered a bit hysterically, a bit ridiculously, if you could call the Rose family’s disgruntled behavior thorn-like.

Unbidden, a memory rose to the surface: 2 months in, mere days before Stevie had offered them her place for a night of privacy. Patrick had innocently gone to the back, actually intending to restock the body milk and David had cornered him behind the curtain, crowded him up against a wall, kissed him senseless.

Then the bell over the door had rang, signaling a customer and Patrick was forced to open his eyes as David pulled away. He stayed leaning against the wall though as he’d said, “well, looks like someone’s thorny.”

Classic David look, thick eyebrows cavorting, mouth (lips thoroughly kissed and Patrick wishing he could still be kissing them) twisting in confusion, bemused crooked smile signaling the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. “Ummm, and what does that mean, exactly?”

And he’d made Patrick explain, as his heated cheeks cooled down, “well, you’re a Rose and the way you came at me just then, well I’d say someone’s a little hor-”

David had cut him off, rolling his eyes. “Despite that, I’m not done with you.” But David had also smiled, something small and sincere and just for Patrick, before going up front to man the cash register. Call him the Grinch because the sight of that smile had made Patrick’s heart want to grow three sizes.

Now the look on David’s face when he called himself damaged goods, when he told Patrick he needed some time... that look haunted him.

As he approached Rachel, he wondered why had he gone back to her so many times? Could he really call her deluded to think after a few months that he might cave again when the behavior had precedent?

Had he not met David, would he have? Would an alternate universe Patrick be crowding her against the door, trying again and again to search for the feelings she desperately wanted him to reciprocate?

He wants to walk right on past her, but they had known each other since high school, been engaged once upon a time, and Patrick was a good person. Rachel deserved more than that.

She’d have to settle for less again though, because when he glanced over his shoulder to find Stevie and the rest of the Rose family staring, he knew he couldn’t bring himself to step through that motel door or to be under that scrutiny for much longer.

“Patrick,” she began to say, “what’s going on here? Why were you-”

“I’m gay, Rachel.” It was the first time he’d ever said it out loud. David Rose’s impact, he thought wryly.

“What?”

He grabbed her shoulders as he said it again. “I’m gay, Rachel. I didn’t know it before, but I know it now and the man I just followed into that room is my boyfriend if he’ll still have me after all this settles. I called the engagement off before I moved, Rachel, and it’s off for good. Please don’t contact me again.”

He fought the urge to look back as he beelined for his car.

Wishing the drive were longer than a mere ten minutes, Patrick pulled into the driveway and carefully evaded Ray as he entered the house. Sitting down on his bed, he felt something crunch in his pocket.

The Julia Stiles-A-Thon drive-in tickets.

He texted David. _I still have the Julia Stiles tickets if you want them_. It hurt to say it but _you don’t have to go with me._

No response.

He typed _I love you_. No, they hadn’t said it yet. This could not be more of a wrong time to put that out there.

He typed _I know I said it before but you make me feel right, David, you really do_. Too much repetition; David appreciated originality.

Finally, he settled on _I know you want space, but I’m here if you need anything. Just say the word._

He set the phone down. Looked at the drive in tickets next to him on the bed.

Then Patrick finally broke down and cried.


End file.
